


sunday

by buttercrime



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, FLUFFY GRECINTO, M/M, coffee sesh kaya di makatulog, early morning kalandian, fluffy like my pupper, gluck with that, i wrote this til 4am, mga crimes ni buttercrime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercrime/pseuds/buttercrime
Summary: Goyo's closet is pretty empty.





	sunday

**Author's Note:**

> wala akong secret santa kaya kayong lahat nalang!! merry crisis uwu

The darkness of the early morning is peeking through the blinds of Goyo’s bedroom. Raindrops are peppering his glass window, while his neck is peppered with soft kisses from his favorite boy.

Ilyong moves his lips from Goyo’s neck to his earlobe, which made the older boy’s almost indiscernible whimpers to _definitely_ audible moans. He loves the power he holds, knowing Goyo’s weak spot, and using it against him. He positions himself atop the other to straddle his hips, and he returns his lips to Goyo’s own to give him a slow and lingering kiss. He pulls away, which left Goyo pouting for a second, just long enough for both to catch their breaths, until the very impatient Goyo proceeds to seal Ilyong’s lips with his own in a fervent wet kiss.

Ilyong grabs the edge of his shirt and begins to undress. He throws his shirt across the other side of the room. A rush of blood spreads from Goyo’s face, still in utter disbelief that Ilyong lets him worship his body, let alone see him. The rush of blood travels south, ultimately settling between his legs, and Ilyong, still atop Goyo’s hips feels his delicious hardness. Ilyong studies Goyo with a hungry look on his face, grabs Goyo’s face with both of his hands and kisses him roughly. He runs his hands through the other’s silky tousled hair. The tightening of his own pants causes Goyo to sit up abruptly, which has Ilyong almost falling over backward, so he plants his hands in the nearest surface he could find – Goyo’s thighs. The two bask again in their feverish kisses, and Ilyong pulls away and gazes at Goyo in a daze. He doesn’t remember how and when it happened, but now, their clothes are all off, save for their boxers. Ilyong teases Goyo by gently tracing delicate patterns on his hips using his fingertips, careful not to touch Goyo’s crotch. This earns an appreciable groan from Goyo, and Ilyong lets out a short chuckle, which Goyo silences with his lips. He yanks Ilyong’s hands from his thigh, as he says, “Tuwang-tuwa ka diyan ah.”

Ilyong replies with a playful nod and another bout of chuckles, which Goyo reciprocates with a rough rolling of his hips, biting his own bottom lip and looking at Ilyong with a piercing gaze. Ilyong’s own hips groin aches in anticipation, which earns the other a deep groan, followed by an asynchronous movement of his hips against Goyo’s own, which takes Goyo by surprise.

“Mahal…ahh…I-Ilyong,” Goyo mumbles in between pants.

Goyo falls back against the bed with a moan, and Ilyong grinds even harder against Goyo’s hips, their fingers interlocked. The room is humming with sounds of pleasure, whimpers and groans, from both the boys and the sounds of thin fabric rubbing against another. The dizzying sensation puts the boys in a lust-filled trance. Goyo’s lips part as Ilyong pulsating groin presses against his throbbing own as they thrust to a common rhythm. Ilyong’s eyes darken in bliss, intoxicated by their heat.

In a fleeting brazen moment, Ilyong ceases rocking his hips, licks his lips, and pulls down the band of Goyo’s boxers to reveal his hardness. Both are breathless when suddenly, awakened from his hazy state, Goyo jerks up to swat Ilyong’s hand away and cover his very visible length with a pillow.

“Akala ko gus–,” Ilyong trails, his brows furrowing as Goyo quickly makes the sign of the cross.

“Lord, sorry po! Nakalimutan ko po talaga. Honest mistake! Ito kasing si Ilyong… dinedemonyo ako, ang aga-aga,” he rambles. Ilyong shakes his head and whacks Goyo lightly in the head.

“Hoy Gagoyo! Wag mo nga akong idamay diyan sa kalokohan mo. Paalala ko lang sayo, ikaw ang may pasimuno niyan. Natutulog ako nang mahimbing at ikaw ang nanggising sa akin,” Ilyong narrates, while Goyo covers his ears while chanting yet another prayer.

Ilyong continues, “Hindi din naman ako yung may saltik na nag-isip na magkaroon ng _Vow of Celibacy_?”

“Sunday eh… araw ni Lord yun,” Goyo points upward to the ceiling, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

“Anong point naman ‘nun, Gagoyo, eh, pag Linggo mo lang naman ginagawa?”

“Basta bawal. Shh! Hay nako, Ilyong! Ikaw kasi, di mo matiis ‘tong katawan ko. Isang araw na nga lang sa isang linggo,” Goyo asserts while he gestures to his body with one hand and uses the other to wrap an arm around Ilyong to pull him closer to his side.

“Gwapong-gwapo ka na naman sa sarili mo,” Ilyong retorts, gently removing Goyo’s arm around his shoulder. Ilyong moves to pick up Goyo’s shirt strewn on the floor, wears it, and climbs back to bed. Ilyong faces Goyo, and the latter encircles an arm around the other’s waist in a warm embrace. The two who’ve been cuddling for less than two minutes, are disrupted by a loud blaring of the alarm clock which reads _6:00am._ Soft light is slowly replacing the darkness that was visible from the blinds of Goyo’s room.

“Five more minutes,” Goyo grumbles while burying his face in Ilyong’s shoulder.

“Mamimili pa tayo ng mga pamasko,” Ilyong responds.

“Pleaaaaase,” Goyo says as he pulls away to bat his eyelashes convincingly to Ilyong.

“Puppy eyes ka pa diyan. Aso ka talaga.”

Twenty-five minutes later, Goyo finally unwillingly peels himself away from Ilyong, after several futile attempts from Ilyong to make Goyo move.

Several moments pass until Goyo is fresh from the shower, and is making his way to the closet to pick out his clothes for the day. He opens his closet, only to find it so…empty. Goyo does a quick inventory of his closet, considering there was barely any to count, save for his still packed drawer of underwear. Four shirts, two jackets, three shorts, and a pair of pants. He settles on the pair of pants and a shirt, and he begins dressing unhurriedly.

He glances at Ilyong in his shirt, busy typing down a new chapter for his on-going book project. _Three_ _shirts pala._ Ilyong feels Goyo’s stare, so he returns the gaze and breaks into a smile. “Pahiram ako ng jacket,” Ilyong says, the smile still on his lips as he continues tapping the keys of his laptop.

_I guess that makes three shirts, one jacket, three shorts, and a pair of pants._

 

* * *

         

Goyo is pushing their cart, while loudly channeling his inner Donna Summer.

He points to Ilyong as he sings, “I love to love you, baby! Aw!”

Ilyong blushes from the attention as the other shoppers offer confused stares to the two boys. Goyong spins and flails his arms around before he picks up his eighteenth piece of clothing to place in the cart.

“Nakakuha na tayo ng para kila Joven, Enteng, at Julian ah. Nabilhan na rin natin sila Tito Miong at Tito Pole. Bakit ang daming laman ng cart?” Ilyong queries in utter confusion. Goyo laughs to himself and scratches his right brow.

“Ah…hehe…ayoko kasing maglaba,” Goyo answers.

“Huh? Ano na yung iba, gagawin mo nalang basahan? Pwede naman ako nalang maglaba kung sobrang busy mo?”

“Hindi na! Okay lang, Ilyong. Ayokong mahirapan ka,” Goyo responds defensively as he begins to move away from Ilyong by pushing his cart quickly and looking everywhere but the other boy. This, however, doesn’t stop Ilyong from yapping, which makes Goyo scratch his brow once more.

“Ano ba yan, Goyo? Gagastos ka ng malaki tapos isahang gamit lang? Artista ka ba at hindi pwedeng umuulit ng sinusuot?” Goyo continues to push his cart as quickly as he can, just to get away from the other, but the persistent boy manages to match his pace. 

“Okay, so ano na?” Ilyong says and is rewarded by a nervous laugh from Goyo. “May gusto ka bang sabihin sa akin? Kanina mo pa kinakamot yung kilay mo. Kilala kita, Goyo,” Ilyong asks, his eyes squinting.

Goyo, thinking quickly, immediately reversed the cart and ran to the opposite direction of where they were previously walking to. However, he couldn’t get very far with the pile of items on his cart which, quite frankly, was weighing him down. Ilyong ran to the front of the cart to stop it, but due to the sheer force of Goyo continuously pushing on it, the cart rammed against Ilyong's stomach and its wheels hit Ilyong’s foot. Ilyong let out a pained scream and Goyo shrieked upon seeing the consequence of his foiled plan. Goyo immediately ran to Ilyong’s side.

“Hala, Ilyong! Sorry talaga! Okay ka lang ba, mahal? Saan masakit? May sugat ka ba?” Goyo rambled as he fussed over Ilyong’s body to check for any injuries. Both are now sprawled on the floor.

“Ewan ko sayo! Ang kulit mo kasi eh. Tinatanong lang naman kita nang maayos tapos ang hirap mong kausap,” Ilyong says, punctuating his words with a glare to match.

“Mahal, sorry na…” Goyo sobs with his arms wrapped around Ilyong’s waist. Ilyong, alarmed by a sobbing Goyo, awkwardly pats Goyo’s head to make him stop. “EJ,” Ilyong’s eyes widen at the use of the nickname.

“Wala na kasi akong damit kasi lagi kong pinapahiram sa ‘yo kapag nag-ano...,”

”Ano?”

”Ah...eh... mahal, alam mo na,” Goyo whispers while he gestures his pointer finger poking a circle he made with his other hand. “Hehehe...” Any other day, Ilyong would’ve smacked Goyo in the head for his childish gestures. Today, however, Ilyong became flustered from Goyo’s revelation

“H-hala…Ibabalik ko nalang. T-teka, ibalik mo na yung mga kinuha mo.”

Goyo grabs Ilyong’s face, looks him straight in the eyes, and replies, “Wag na! Ang cute mo kasi na suot yung mga yun.” Ilyong pouts. “Okay lang talaga. Ang cute mo talaga sa damit ko.” Just when EJ thought he couldn't flush harder, he blushes an even deeper pink. “…at tsaka ang tagal ko nang di bumibili ng damit. Nag-ipon naman talaga ako para dito eh.”

Goyo is the first to stand, and he offers a hand to help Ilyong up. Goyo goes behind the cart once again, and Ilyong proceeds to walk alongside Goyo. Goyo stops to pick a shirt from the rack.

“Kasya ba ‘to sayo?” Goyo asks Ilyong as he places the shirt in front of Ilyong to gauge his size.

“Ang dami ko nang damit, mahal,” Ilyong replies.

“Hindi, sa akin ‘to para may bago kang arborin,” Goyo explains with a teasing smirk on his face. He punctuates his words with a wink, which makes Ilyong cover the very red blush that made its way to his cheeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. that weird vow of celibacy on sundays is based off an actual person... that i know...  
> 2\. This is my first fic for BCU, so I'd appreciate all suggestions for my writing!  
> 3\. imma be editing this im just not home rn but i wanna show it alreadyyyy


End file.
